


Those Who Favor Fire

by smallglassworlds



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallglassworlds/pseuds/smallglassworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had no idea what she was doing here.  Only a few short weeks ago she'd been a nobody; a scribe in the employ of a Senior Enchanter on her way to take notes at a peace function.  Then the impossible happened—her employer dead, the function destroyed, the very fabric of reality ripped asunder and Aven the only survivor.  Suddenly thrust to the forefront, she had found herself the vanguard of a battle she didn't understand, named a leader because there were no other options—because there was simply no one else left.  It was all too overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-part story that I hope to have completed before the game's release in November. Because we don't know the exact plot of Inquisition, nor how companions/advisers will come to us, I'm largely making this up as I go along. While there will be a romance element between Inquisitor Aven and Cullen, I intend the story to also have action/adventure elements to heighten conflict and keep things moving. I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

_Some say the world will end in fire,_  
 _ Some say in ice._  
 _From what I’ve tasted of desire_  
 _I hold with those who favor fire._  
 _ But if it had to perish twice,_  
 _I think I know enough of hate_  
 _ To say that for destruction ice_  
 _Is also great_  
 _ And would suffice._

-Robert Frost

The sky had taken on a strange purplish cast as evening set in and thunder rumbled in the distance. Aven Trevelyan stood in front of the large, diamond-pained window that framed one wall of her private chambers and watched rain hurl itself against the glass. The storm had begun sometime late the previous night and showed no signs of letting up any time soon. Wrapping the coverlet she'd stolen from the bed more tightly around her shoulders, Aven listened to the sound of the wind lashing itself against the ancient stone of the Inquisition's keep and shivered unconsciously.

She had no idea what she was doing here. Only a few short weeks ago she'd been a nobody; a scribe in the employ of a Senior Enchanter on her way to take notes at a peace function. Then the impossible happened—her employer dead, the function destroyed, the very fabric of reality ripped asunder and Aven the only survivor. Suddenly thrust to the forefront, she had found herself the vanguard of a battle she didn't understand, named a leader because there were no other options—because there was simply no one else _left_. It was all too overwhelming.

Aven was pulled from her thoughts by a short, sharp knock at the door. It was late, but not so late that she couldn't be disturbed. _Please don't let it be another emergency_ , she thought wearily.

“Inquisitor?” Cassandra's voice was muffled by the thick wood. “I'm sorry to bother you, but might I speak with you a moment?”

Aven let the coverlet slide from her shoulders and made her way from the window to let Cassandra in. “Of course,” she said, as she unlatched the door. “Is everything all right?”

The door swung open to reveal not only the dark haired Seeker, but an additional companion, tall and armored, with thick, wavy blond hair combed back from an even brow. The man had an intricately shaped lion's head helm tucked under one arm and regarded her with inquisitive hazel eyes. His nose was long and straight, and a thin scar cut across one corner of a rather generous mouth. Other nicks and scars dotted his skin here and there which, much like Cassandra, marked him as an experienced warrior. A day or two's growth of stubble glinted gold along his jawline.

Aven had no idea who he was, but Maker he was handsome. She realized, after a few moments, that she'd been staring. Belatedly, she also realized Cassandra was still talking.

“...thought it would be best to introduce you now, so that we could begin work immediately in the morning,” Cassandra was saying. Aven blinked and shook her head.

“I'm—I am really sorry Cassandra. I'm so tired I blanked out for a minuted there. Would you mind repeating that?” She bit her lip and gave the Seeker what she hoped was an apologetic smile.

Cassandra frowned, a small line forming between her brows, then replied slowly, “This is Ser Cullen. From Kirkwall. I've invited him to join us as a military adviser since he has extensive experience in that area. I thought I should make introductions now, as he's just arrived, so we can begin working together in the morning.”

Aven looked from Ser Cullen to Cassandra and back again. “Oh.” A faint flush began to creep up her neck. Ser Cullen shifted his weight from one foot to the other and glanced away. Great. She was embarrassing herself. “Well...” Aven attempted a too bright smile aimed in Cullen's direction, “It's a pleasure to meet you Ser, er... Cullen. I look forward to working with you.” She extended a hand in his direction.

At that, Ser Cullen turned his attention back toward her, the tiniest hint of a smile curling the edges of his lips. Instead of taking her hand, he reached forward and grasped her forearm, giving it a firm, almost brotherly shake.

“It's an honor to be even be considered for such an important position, Inquisitor,” he replied.

At the touch of his fingers on her wrist, Aven felt her heart rate speed up. Maker what was wrong with her? Breaking contact, she stepped back to wrap her arms defensively around her middle and gave Cassandra a short nod. “I... was getting ready to turn in, actually. So, if there's nothing else?”

“Nothing that requires your immediate attention, Inquisitor,” the dark-haired woman replied, arching a curious eyebrow. Aven's proclivity toward insomnia was well-known to the Seeker after the numerous weeks they'd traveled together.

“Yes, well,” Aven glanced from Cassandra to Cullen and back again, realizing another blush was beginning to creep into her cheeks. “I'll see you both in the morning, then.” She couldn't close the door between them quickly enough.

Once the door was shut and bolted, Aven leaned against the rough wood and pressed her ear to the crack, listening for the pair's departure. With the amount of armor both wore, it was fairly easy to tell when they'd reached the end of the corridor, though right before they set foot on the stairs, she unmistakably heard Cassandra's voice drift back to her with the words, “May have interrupted... normally not... abrupt....” Cullen's reply was softer and more muted. Aven couldn't make out the words.

Aven groaned softly and buried her face in her hands. Not only had she looked foolish, she'd been rude in the bargain—what a wonderful first impression! Pushing away from the wall, she drifted back to where she'd dropped the coverlet and wrapped it around herself once again. Climbing into bed, she blew out the candle, in case Cassandra decided to pay a second visit to ask why she'd been acting so strangely, and lay there in the darkness listening to the sound of the rain.

Well, whoever this Ser Cullen was, he'd thrown her completely off guard. Yes, the man was gorgeous, but she knew absolutely nothing about him. Maybe he chewed with his mouth open or had a love of bad Tevinter poetry. Maker, maybe he hated elves! That would end her sudden infatuation with him pretty much immediately.

Cheered by this idea, Aven nestled beneath the blankets and tried to concentrate on thoughts of home—her mother, her half-brother Tal—and soon managed to drift off into a fitful sleep.


	2. Drawing the Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He has extensive experience leading templars and hunting mages, you mean.” Varric was looking directly at Cullen, a slow smile spreading across his face. Aven wasn't sure it was a friendly smile. She noted Cullen's eyes narrowed just slightly.
> 
> “Yes,” Cullen said slowly, “I was a templar, but given the Knight-Vigilant's decision to... remove the organization from Chantry oversight, I no longer consider myself among their ranks.”
> 
> Aven's jaw dropped. “Cassandra, are you out of your mind!” She glanced incredulously between the Seeker and the... the templar! “I just... how do you—did you even tell him I'm a mage?!”

The next morning, Aven stumbled into the war room bright and early, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Though Cassandra had sent a servant to summon her, the dark-haired Seeker had yet to arrive. In fact, the room was completely empty, save for Aven herself. Letting loose a sigh of exasperation, Aven swung around, fully intending to at least grab some bread and butter from the kitchens before they got started—I mean, if Cassandra wasn't on time, she could hardly expect Aven to stand around waiting for her—when Ser Cullen strode in, silver armor glinting in the morning sunlight.

“Oh,” Aven said softly, feeling as if all the air had suddenly escaped her chest. “I mean,” she cleared her throat, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Cullen replied warmly, making his way over to the war table and setting his lion's head helm down with a gentle thunk. “I trust you slept well last night?”

“I... that is.... I'm afraid not,” she finished lamely.

“How odd,” Cassandra's voice cut across the room as she stepped through the doorway, “given that you went to bed so early yesterday evening.”

“Yes well, that's _why_ I went to bed early,” Aven said, glaring daggers at the Seeker. “Because I haven't been sleeping well and was hoping that if I slept longer, maybe I'd sleep better.”

“You and me both,” came another voice, and Aven was delighted to see Varric had also decided to join them. “No matter how much time I spend in bed, however,” the dwarf continued, “All I seem to do is toss and turn.”

Aven nodded grimly and shot a look at Cassandra as if to say, _see, I'm not the only one with this problem_. Cassandra, fortunately, decided not to press the issue.

“So,” said Cassandra, pulling a chair up to the wide oaken table, which had been covered with various maps, scrolls, books, markers and inkpots. “Shall we get started?” As the rest of them settled in, servants began to filter in from other parts of the keep, laden down with trays of food and drink. Apparently they wouldn't be required to skip breakfast after all.

“Where's Leliana?” Aven asked, pulling up her own chair and pouring herself a cup of tea.

“Off in Antiva somewhere,” Cassandra raised one shoulder in a graceful shrug, “Recruiting a new ally. She should return shortly.”

“And you don't think we should wait for her?”

“I don't think the world will wait,” Cassandra replied. “She has left us several leads to pursue in the meantime. I think we should begin to follow up on those until she returns. I also think we should begin recruiting for the larger battle to come, which is why Ser Cullen is here. As I mentioned before, he has extensive experience commanding troops and planning battle tactics.”

“He has extensive experience leading templars and hunting mages, you mean.” Varric was looking directly at Cullen, a slow smile spreading across his face. Aven wasn't sure it was a friendly smile. She noted Cullen's eyes narrowed just slightly.

“Yes,” Cullen said slowly, “I _was_ a templar, but given the Knight-Vigilant's decision to... remove the organization from Chantry oversight, I no longer consider myself among their ranks.”

Aven's jaw dropped. “Cassandra, are you out of your mind!” She glanced incredulously between the Seeker and the... the templar! “I just... how do you— _did you even tell him I'm a mage_?!”

“Ser Cullen is a fine man. An excellent leader with strong principles.” Cassandra practically growled back at her. “I hardly think—”

“You should have seen him in Kirkwall,” Varric said. “All that 'principle' sure came in handy when Knight-Commander Meredith had everyone in a vice grip. Isn't that right, ' _Knight-Captain_ '?”

“Yes, I know you are a mage,” Cullen said at the same time, his voice rising slightly to carry over the din. “There are no more Circles, the Order is no longer what it was, the world is in shambles. _It doesn't matter_.”

The room fell silent. Varric sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, watching. Aven knew that face; the dwarf was committing all of this to memory to write down later.

“All right,” Aven said, after a moment. “Then tell us what does matter.”

“I'm most concerned about maintaining order for the people who fall on neither side of a conflict and still become caught in the middle,” Cullen said. Rising from his seat, he began to pace along the edge of the table as he spoke. “To protect them from the creatures of the fade or from becoming pawns in a war between forces they owe no allegiance to... _that's_ what's important and that's why I'm here.”

“I saw what happened in Kirkwall and yes, ser dwarf, I admit that I did not act quickly enough to prevent tragedy from occurring there.” Cullen glanced over at Varric, deadly serious, before continuing. “I don't know if I could have stayed Meredith's hand. The fact that I did not step in sooner will haunt me until the end of my days. But here... here I can make a difference. And I will, if you will allow it.”

That last bit was directed at Aven with all earnestness. Whatever Cullen might have done prior to arriving in their keep, whatever Varric held him responsible for, it was obvious the former templar believed in what he was saying. Aven let out a small sigh.

“All right.” She sipped her tea, which had grown cold amongst all the arguing, and made a face. “Let's at least try things out for a while. The Maker knows I have no idea how to lead an army.”

Cassandra nodded, “So we are in agreement, then?”

Aven inclined her head. “I suppose we are. Welcome to the Inquisition, Ser Cullen.”

Cullen let out a deep breath Aven hadn't realized he'd been holding and returned to his seat. Reaching for the pot to refresh her tea, Aven tried to focus on the rest of the meeting involving reports of fade activity and recruitment efforts, but her mind was spinning. Having a templar, even a former templar, nearby made her nervous. Once everyone adjourned, she'd need to speak to Cassandra privately about Ser Cullen's background. While she didn't always agree with the Seeker, she did trust her judgment. Cassandra knew what was at stake and Aven didn't believe the woman would put her in danger needlessly.

Talking to Varric might also be a good idea, Aven mused. Apparently he and the templar had history—obviously not all of it positive. Getting a balanced report on the man and his time in Kirkwall could only serve to aid in her caution.

Before she knew it, Cassandra was calling the meeting to an end, mentioning that Aven might want to fill Vivienne in on what had been discussed, once the Orlesian mage deigned to rise from her chambers. Vivienne often slept late in the mornings, kept a lengthy toilette, and her relationship with Cassandra could be considered tumultuous. It didn't surprise Aven in the least that her summons for an early morning meeting had been ignored.

As they were leaving, Aven watched the retreating lines of Cullen's broad shoulders and sighed. The man was entirely too attractive to be a templar. It simply wasn't fair. Turning to collect her teacup, she caught the knowing smirk on Varric's face as he lingered at the table. He glanced from her to Cullen and back again, arching a quizzical eyebrow.

Damn. Busted.

“Look, Buttercup,” he began, somewhat more gently than she would have expected. “the templar is pretty enough. I get that. But he's... dangerous. And not in the way that evil men are dangerous.”

“But in the way good men are when they see injustice and do nothing,” Aven said dully.

Varric nodded, “Or when good men think they're right, simply because they're good.” He reached up and laid a gentle hand against her shoulder. “All I'm saying is just... 'be careful.' I wouldn't want to see you get hurt.”

"Oh, trust me," Aven sighed, "I plan on giving him a wide berth.  He may believe in everything he's saying, but I know very well how hard old habits are to break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to think long and hard about how Varric would respond to having Cullen as part of the Inquisition (and honestly, it's something I'm looking forward to seeing how it is handled in the game) given that Cullen does have some culpability for not attempting to relieve Meredith of duty sooner. I decided that Varric's approach would be one of caution--he doesn't consider Cullen a bad person, particularly, but one who can be too easily blinded by their faith to the detriment of those around him. Given what happened in Kirkwall, it was important to me to portray Varric's reaction to Cullen's presence in what I felt was a realistic and consistent manner for the character.
> 
> That does not mean they will not warm up to each other, however. ;)


	3. A Brief Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, for some of the party, Leliana had been able acquire horses for distance travel. This meant that Aven and Vivienne were able to ride comfortably, in the manner they were accustomed to when they'd both been part of the Circle. Vivienne was especially pleased with this development, as it meant no unnecessary rumpling of her traveling ensemble, but Aven was simply not made of the same stern stuff as Cassandra, and unused to the grueling pace the warrior woman often kept on foot.
> 
> And then, there was Varric.

Two days later, Aven's new tactical adviser was the furthest thing from her mind as she, Varric, Cassandra and Vivienne set out from the keep. The plan was to travel a short distance, meet up with a contact few villages over about hiring additional men to supplement the Inquisition's forces, and follow up on a rumor of fade creatures that had begun spilling out of a local winery. Fortunately, for some of the party, Leliana—who had returned from Antiva with an exquisitely mannered young noblewoman named Josephine Montilyet in tow, who was to serve as Aven's diplomatic attache—had been able acquire horses for distance travel.

This meant that Aven and Vivienne were able to ride comfortably, in the manner they were accustomed to when they'd both been part of the Circle. Vivienne was especially pleased with this development, as it meant no unnecessary rumpling of her traveling ensemble, but Aven was simply not made of the same stern stuff as Cassandra, and unused to the grueling pace the warrior woman often kept on foot.

And then, there was Varric.

“You can't be serious,” had been the dwarf's dubious response when presented with the pony he was given to ride during the journey.

“What? You were expecting a war charger?” Came Cassandra's wry response.

“I was _expecting_ to walk.” Varric said. “In case you haven't been paying attention, I'm a dwarf.”

“And?”

“And _dwarfs don't ride_.”

“Nonsense,” Vivienne fluttered one hand imperiously from atop her chestnut mare. “If you walk you will only slow us down. Simply sit in the saddle and the horse will do the walking for you. It's not _that_ complicated.”

From the back of her own horse, Aven glanced from Vivienne and Cassandra, who were already mounted, to Varric who remained stubbornly on the ground. After a few moments, she sighed and slid off to help Varric into his own saddle.

“I'll teach you to ride when we get back,” she whispered to him as she helped him up. “I am so sorry, it totally didn't occur to me....”

Varric made a noncommittal grunt, but Aven could tell he was irritated. Biting her lip, she took the reigns in her own hands and led his pony over to where her horse waited patiently, knotting them in a loose lead around the bridle. After another moment to allow her to remount and they were finally off.

For a while, they traveled in silence then, after some time, perhaps because his spirits had brightened, or perhaps to get back at them all for the pony, Varric began to sing:

“ _My father makes book on the corner... my mother makes whiskey and gin... my sister sells kisses to sailors... Maker, HOW THE MONEY ROLLS IN...._ ”

Upon hearing the dwarf's jovial, rolling baritone ringing from the mountainside, Cassandra simply closed her eyes, shook her head and breathed a single, “Sweet Andraste, help us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this sort of a mini-chapter. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter--which is proving to be a bear--and this bit didn't really fit. I liked it enough that I didn't want to chuck it entirely, however, so you get a teeny update while I'm working to get the next full chapter done. Also, the song Varric sings in this is a real folk song called "Oh How the Money Rolls In" and is sung to the tune of "My Bonny Lies Over the Ocean." It is every bit as entertaining as it sounds.


	4. Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the five of them began to move down the path, Aven watched the swirling greenish mist that seemed to be pouring out of a particularly large tear in what looked like a courtyard in the middle of the winery. She could see it hovering in the air just above the roofline in the center of the building. If they could get to that location, and she could close the tear, Aven was certain that would help clear up visibility in the building and the surrounding area. As it was, the closer they got, the harder and harder it became to see. Out of the corner of her eye, Aven kept catching movement in the distance through the fog--sudden darting figures that caused the grapevines to flutter as if stirred by a passing breeze--yet when she looked in that direction, there was never anything to be seen. It was disconcerting.

“I've gotta say, this is the strangest place for a fade tear we've seen yet,” Varric shook his head and glanced toward Aven as their mounts picked their way along the path into the valley, where the foreboding silhouette of the winery huddled in the center of a field of grapevines. The rent sky, exposing portions of the Fade, cast everything in a sickly greenish light, which made the entire scene look particularly eerie from a distance.

“I don't think there's really a logic to where they open up,” Aven said, frowning. “Or if there is, I haven't figured it out yet. Just places where the veil is particularly thin, so areas that have a lot of history, or that have seen a lot of magic seem particularly susceptible. I'm assuming this is one of the former, rather than the latter.”

“I cannot imagine a winery being particularly magical,” Vivienne spurred her mare into a brisk trot, drawing herself up beside Aven. “Still, it is best we do not underestimate what might have happened here. We should remain cautious.”

“Agreed,” Aven sighed. “There's a good place to tie our horses.” She gestured to a large tree with low-hanging branches a few hundred yards from the edge of the field, at the bottom of the long, sloping path.

Once the small party drew up next to the tree, Aven busied herself with tying up the horses while the others readied their weapons. They were just about to depart when they were startled by the sound of a short, sharp whistle.

“Oi,” the sound seemed to be coming from above them, and Aven glanced up to see the figure of a tiny, blonde elven girl perched high in the branches of the massive tree. Despite her mismatched, ragged clothing, she was so well-concealed that, if she hadn't whistled, Aven doubted they would have even seen her.

"Oh," Aven said, a bit surprised. "Hello there."

“You're not going in there, are you?” The girl said by way of response, gesturing toward the winery, as if Aven was completely mad for even considering such a thing.

“Yes,” Aven said, after a pause, “I'm afraid we are.”

“Are you off your bleedin' nut? The place is full up on beasties.” The elf shook her head.

“That would be why we are going,” Cassandra, who was standing next to Aven, crossed her arms and squinted up at the girl. “It is our duty to... remove said beasts.”

The girl seemed to be pondering this. “Really?” She said, after a moment.

“Yes,” Cassandra replied, somewhat dryly. “Really.”

“Well, if that's the case,” the girl slipped out of the tree and landed at Aven's feet with surprising lightness, “mind if I tag on then?”

“Wait—what?” Aven blinked at her. “Just a moment ago you were warning us off and now you want to go with us?”

“Well, it's your job to murder all them beasties, yeah? So, if it's your job, then you must be somewhat good at it, right? I imagine my chances of survival just went up, so long as I stick near you." The girl said, rather enthusiastically. "You see, me and me mate Kye were explorin' the place when, all of a sudden, the air just ripped right open and all these nasties started pourin' out. We ran, but well... Kye, he didn't make it out.”

“Your friend's still in there?” Vivienne said incredulously, eying the swirling green miasma surrounding the winery. “My dear, I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, but....”

“I know, I know--” the girl threw up her hands. “But I have to at least look for him, right? I can't just leave him without knowing what happened. Please.”

“No, I understand,” Aven gave the girl a sympathetic smile. “Of course you can come. We'll do what we can to find him.”

“Thank you,” the girl said, giving Aven a small smile in return. “My name's Sera. And I'm not totally useless, just so you know. I'm a fair shot, and I'm good with my hands, should we come across any trip lines or locked doors. Its just... I wasn't so keen on taking the place on completely by myself.”

“That is totally understandable,” Varric chuckled. “Hell, I'm not so keen on taking it on with just the five of us.”

“Well, Sera, I'm Aven Trevelyan,” Aven said. “This is Varric,” she motioned to the dwarf. “That's Vivienne, and the strong, silent type is Cassandra. We're part of the Inquisition.”

"Wot's an Inquisition?"

"It's... well, it's...."

"She'll explain later." Varric gave Aven a meaningful look and gestured toward the winery with his crossbow. "For now we should probably attend to the matter at hand. Beasties to slay and all that."

"Right," Aven said with a little laugh. She'd stand there talking all day if she could. Mostly because it was keeping her from dealing with the unpleasant task at hand. "Sorry. Let's go."

As the five of them began to move down the path, Aven watched the swirling greenish mist that seemed to be pouring out of a particularly large tear in what looked like a courtyard in the middle of the winery. She could see it hovering in the air just above the roofline in the center of the building. If they could get to that location, and she could close the tear, Aven was certain that would help clear up visibility in the building and the surrounding area. As it was, the closer they got, the harder and harder it became to see. Out of the corner of her eye, Aven kept catching movement in the distance through the fog--sudden darting figures that caused the grapevines to flutter as if stirred by a passing breeze--yet when she looked in that direction, there was never anything to be seen. It was disconcerting.

"Keep on your toes," Varric muttered. "We're being stalked."

"Oh good, it's not just me," Aven murmured to him. "I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me." She readied a frost spell, the chill of it tingling her fingertips. Cassandra had her sword at the ready and, next to her, Sera drew her bow.

When the first creature attacked, it still took them completely by surprise. It soared into the center of their group from above, gliding on membranes of skin stretched tight between angular limbs with too many joints and making an eerie, high-pitched howl. Vivienne was caught off guard, the blast of spirit energy erupting from her staff spiraling wildly out of control and striking a nearby boulder. The creature barreled into her, knocking her to the ground, and Cassandra lunged toward it, shield arm outstretched to smash it away from the Orlesian mage. As soon as the first creature landed, half a dozen others were instantly upon them and the small band found themselves suddenly fighting for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, some action! Okay, so I know this isn't romance-y or whatnot, but I wanted to write Sera and I intend this story to have something of a plot, even if it's loosely structure. I'd like to introduce all the characters in similar ways, and there will be at least one more making an appearance before this particular diversion is over. Aven and company will also be picking up a certain horned mercenary on their way back to the keep once the fighting is done. Hopefully you guys don't mind, even though this doesn't involve Cullen.


End file.
